Sentirse con 12 años
by Vildia
Summary: Después de todo lo pasado, Sasuke vuelve a sentir que tiene 12 años, y es que aunque no lo parezca, las cosas han cambiado menos de lo que él piensa. Sasusaku [Drabble]


- ¡Malditos peces bembudos idiotas! Estáis tratando con Naruto Uzumaqui, futuro e inminente próximo Hokage. ¡No huyáis!

La situación era desesperante, y el calor aún más. Apoyado sobre el puente de reunión del equipo 7, con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos cerrados y su pétreo rostro, Sasuke volvía a repetirse lo mucho que odiaba ese maldito calor. Y no era para menos. El verano en Konoha siempre había sido duro, pero parecía que ese sería recordado especialmente por ello. Puede que fuese eso, o que tal vez el Uchiha simplemente no recordaba cómo eran los veranos en la aldea.

Fuere como fuere, el pelinegro se cuestionaba que estaba haciendo allí, bajo un sol veraniego de mediodía, sin una sola nube que le ayudase y sin un mínimo soplido de brisa fresca. Todavía se preguntaba porque había accedido a acudir a esa reunión del equipo 7, la primera después de unos cuantos años.

Lógicamente, estaba esperando a que llegara Kakashi, mejor dicho, llevaba dos horas y media esperando a que este llegara.

- Jajajajajajajaja ¡Ehhh, dobee! Mira, conseguí coger uno. Apuesto a que tú no podrías, con tu cara de teme todos los peces huirían nada más verte, jajajajaja…

Para empeorar todavía más la situación, el inmensamente estúpido de Naruto se había metido en el río e intentaba coger los peces con la mano; eso no era un problema para Sasuke, lo que le molestaba era que el usuratonkachi no dejaba de gritar, chapucear, maldecir, volver a gritar, volver a maldecir,…

Sasuke tenía la sensación de volver a tener 12 años.

Era cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas que habían hecho que todo fuese diferente, pero el pelinegro se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que después de todo lo pasado, en el fondo pocas cosas habían cambiado.

Naruto estaba a un paso de conseguir su sueño y ahora era el héroe de la aldea, pero debajo de todo eso seguía siendo el mismo idiota payaso, seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Kakashi sabía la verdad de la tragedia que sufrió su equipo y había aceptado su pasado, pero eso no quitaba que siguiese llegando tarde a todos sus compromisos y que aprovechara cualquier ocasión para leer sus libros favoritos; eso no quitaba que fuese lo más parecido a un padre que tenía en esos momentos.

Y Sakura…

Sakura

Ella sí que había cambiado

La buscó con la mirada y la encontró a un par de metros de él, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo lo que seguramente sería un libro de medicina. La observó y notó lo que ya había visto en ella anteriormente: madurez. Su cambio físico era mínimo comparado con el que había experimentado en el campo de batalla. Aunque fuese internamente, tenía que admitirlo, lo había sorprendido. Al verla ya no veía a una chica débil, dependiente de sus compañeros y preocupada por todo menos del ninjutsu, era todo lo contrario. Sakura había cambiado y ahora no se pasaba todo el día detrás de él llamando su atención, pidiéndole citas o preocupándose sin necesidad.

No es que este hecho a Sasuke le importara, ni mucho menos, pero era raro. Era raro porque en el equipo 7 todo volvía a ser como antaño, es decir, tanto Naruto como Kakashi se comportaban como antes, pero ella no.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de volver a tener 12 años, salvo por Sakura, que no era la misma que por entonces.

Aún con sus ojos puestos sobre ella, la susodicha levantó la vista. Los inmensos ojos verdes de Sakura se toparon con la indescifrable mirada de Sasuke, y este pudo ver como inmediatamente después de que sus miradas coincidieran, un notable sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica. Y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta de que esa forma de mirarlo solo pertenecía a la Sakura de 12 años.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?

Y entonces el Uchiha lo entendió todo. Entendió que Sakura era como Naruto y Kakashi.

- Hn, nada

Puede que el tiempo hiciese que la pelirrosa se convirtiera en la mejor kunoichi de Konoha y en la más valorada médico de todas las naciones ninja, puede que ahora su aportación al equipo fuese exponencialmente mayor a la de hace unos años, y puede que no se pasase todo el día detrás de él, intentando agradarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero en el fondo, Sakura seguía siendo la misma.

Sakura seguía siendo la misma, porque pese a todo lo que había cambiado, ella siempre le amaría, siempre se preocuparía por él, siempre se sonrojaría por una simple mirada, siempre estaría dispuesta a no dejarlo solo, siempre le llamaría Sasuke-kun y siempre estaría a su lado.

Y entonces Sasuke volvió a sentir (plenamente) que tenía 12 años.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí mi primer (mini)fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews?


End file.
